The invention relates to a device for folding the spans of Bailey bridges for transport on a vehicle, said spans being arranged side-byside and mutually spaced by means of cross-pieces.
Transport of Bailey bridges on vehicles poses difficulties because the total width of the bridge in the operating state is far greater than the width of the vehicle, thus complicating transport on public roads.
It is therefore the goal of the invention to overcome this disadvantage and to provide a Bailey bridge which can be simply adapted to the width of the transport vehicle for transport.
This goal is achieved according to the invention by virtue of the fact that the crosspieces comprise spars as well as a central transverse web connected lengthwise with the spans, to which transverse web the two spans are attached with interposition of the spars, so that their positions can be changed. The transverse web according to the invention is provided with holders at its ends, said holders being disposed with intervals between them as viewed vertically, comprise connecting pins, and serve for permanent and/or temporary connection of the spars to the transverse web. Moreover, it is also provided according to the invention that the lower holder of the transverse web is designed as a pivot bearing, in which the spans, connected to the spars, can be unfolded downward with respect to one another. The spars together with the spans are releasably attached to the web of the crosspiece by connecting pins.
Bailey bridges are known (German Auslegeschrift No. 25 01 462) wherein the spans are separated from one another for folding, so that each span can be folded individually or the spans can be folded so that they lie next to each other. It is not the goal of these bridge designs to reduce the transport width.
On the other hand, the device according to the invention offers the possibility of reducing the width of a Bailey bridge to the point where the latter corresponds to the width of the transport vehicle. It is possible in simple fashion, according to the invention, to use the same device both for the operating state and for the resting and/or transport state of the bridge. In addition, a design with swivelably disposed spans makes it possible to change the bridge from the transport state to the operationally ready state in a minimum time, something which is a considerable advantage in the case of military bridges, since these bridges must be ready for use in the shortest possible time.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.